The Savior: THE ROAD BACK
by It was feeling epic
Summary: The story about a girl, Anna, who one day discovered herself in the TVD universe with a mission. During her journey, she suddenly wakes up back in our world, and starts to think that she failed and it's over. But what if it is just a begining and she is not the only one who arrived to the real world? And this "the only one" is not exactly a someone who belongs to this universe?
1. Chapter 1

_(Read the first book THE SAVIOR first to understand this one. Enjoy!)_

 **"It just the begenning"**

It's been three weeks since I found myself back in my real world.

First week I've spent in the hospital and my mom was visiting me every single day. While I was there, I found out that I've been unconscious for just couple hours, but it didn't make sense to me. How is it possible if I've spent the last month in a completely different world?

One day, I woke up and started to think that I probably dreamed the journey I had in TVD because who known what kind of dream you can have after you crushed into the tree.

When I got home for my first time after I haven't been there for awhile **_or at least I thought I haven't,_** it suddenly felt unusual to me. I guess I started to get use to the life I had in Mystic Falls. **_If I had it at all._**

I even started to feel sad, when I couldn't find any prove to my residence there. How could it be just a dream? It felt so real and too good for my imagination.

My mom came to me one time, trying to figure out my weird behavior, but I lied by saying that it's just an affect after the accident and I'll get better soon. **_I hope so._**

I also felt bad for my mom because I could see her blaming herself for what happened even that it was not her fault even a bit.

 ** _The TVD world did affect me, I guess…_**

"Hello… Get back to the earth, Ann", I suddenly noticing a girl from my class, Samantha, waving with her hand in front my eyes. She was a girl my teacher picked to teach me all that crap I missed at school. "Are you even listening to me?"

"What?" I immediately looked at her after she interrupted my thought, "Y-Yeah.. Just keep talking. I'm listening".

We were sitting at the picnic table outside the school with all the students. It was one of the hottest days since I came back and it's all because we were so close to the summer.

"No, you're not", She rolled her eyes and closed the book, "Are you sure you wanna do it today? I mean, we have three weeks until the finals, so we can wait until you'll be ready".

If to be honest, I couldn't stand that girl since forever because she was too smart for me, but she is not that bad. Samantha was very sweet to me in the last few weeks and probably the only person who didn't fake her kindness.

"No, I'm fine. Just…" And then I realized that maybe she's right. I do need a nap right now because my brain is getting on fire after all the information she filled me up today, "You know what? I think we did enough for today".

"Look", she said and leaned a little bit closer, sitting on the other side of the table, "I know you sick of all the people who are pretending to be nice to you after the accident, but… Are you sure you are okay?"

I can't say I was not surprised by her sudden care, but she was right. Ever since I came back to school, even people who used to not even notice me, suddenly cared the most about how I am doing.

 ** _Come on, guys, it was just a little accident! Not a big deal._**

"I'm fine. Really" I nodded, "Please don't be one of these overreacting people" my voice sounded begging.

"Okay, okay", she said,laughing, while she was packing her things into the bag, "But can I at least offer you to come with me to eat somewhere? I'm starving".

 ** _I have to admit, I'm starving as well._**

"Yes, why not?" I said and stood up, hanging my bag on the shoulder.

Samantha drove us to a coffee house. I was not allowed to drive yet because my doctor recommended to me wait until she'll be sure my head is alright after I hit it during the accident.

This place actually reminded _Mystic Grill_ because it is exactly the place where most of the people of the town, especially teenagers, were hanging out at.

We ordered some fries and a soda, and it was unusual for me to not hear Carоline's speeches about how we all need to eat healthy, even if sometimes she was finishing all the fries by herself when she was in a bad mood.

 ** _God, I miss her…_**

"So, does it happen to you a lot?" Samantha asked me and put one fries into her mouth.

"What?" I asked, not understanding what she was asking me about.

"You use to get lost in your thoughts a lot" she says, "Is there a reason?"

To be honest, she was not the first person who told me this. My mom also noticed and my teacher, but I didn't.

I laughed, trying to hide the fact how uncomfortable I felt at the moment.

"Sorry. It'll not happen again"

"I hope so" she looked down at a plate and said, "Well, I think I want more. Do you want some?" she asked and I nodded.

 ** _I'm not the person who can say no to fries or to food._**

"Okay, be right back" she stood up and went to the stand to make our order.

I was sitting, checking notifications on my phone, until one guy came to our table and stood beside me.

"Excuse me?" I looked up at him, "Someone wanted give it to you".

He pointed somewhere, but I didn't look to the side because I was too concentrated on a little box he was holding in his hand and gave it to me.

"Thanks" I smiled politely at the guy and then he went back to his group of people.

The box was tied up by a bow and I opened it slowly. I was too curious to know who asked this guy to give me it, but my curiosity increased when I saw what was in this box.

 ** _It's impossible._**

I looked around, with a fear, trying to find the person who gave me the box, even if I didn't know who to look for, and then looked back at the thing I saw in the box.

 ** _The necklace._**

 ** _{AUTHORS NOTE}_**

 _THE SAVIOR_ is back and the sequel will be much longer than the first, so we hope you'll enjoy it and please keep to comment because it's really important for us to know what you think ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**"The necklace"**

At some point I realized I'm not breathing. The necklace I bought back then in imaginary town Mystic Falls was in my arms and I was nothing but shocked and probably super scared.

When I looked around to find the person who brought me it, there was no one who I didn't see when I entered in here. It was just me, Samantha and some teenagers groups of people I used to see at school so they were not in my suspect list.

The other reason I didn't add them to the list was that the direction the guy pointed at was an empty from people table. No one sat there when I came and no one sat there when I looked there after I got the box.

"God. What a queue", said Samantha when she came to the table, "But the fries were worth it".

She put the plate in the middle and sat down in front of me, but then she probably noticed the look on my face. I didn't look at her and ignored her because if to be honest, I really didn't notice her. All I could think about was the situation that just happened to me.

"Did I miss something?", she asked and that was a moment when I finally realized I'm not alone, "You look like you just saw a ghost".

I wanted to find an excuse to my look and maybe even fake some smile, but with every moment I just got more panicked.

"I need to go", I said standing up and taking my bag with me, to where I pushed in the box.

I walked so fast towards the exit without hearing a word she was saying. She was saying something to me while I was leaving, but I was so focused on my thoughts.

When I got home, I felt kind of relief when I realized my mom wasn't home because I didn't have to give different excuses about the panic on my face.

I went up the stairs to my room and sat on the bed, staring toward the bag where I left it. The necklace was inside and as much as I wanted to take it, for some reason I was scared.

What if someone knows about what I've been through? Is it someone's evil joke?

The thoughts filled my mind until I heard entry door openes and my mom voice saying she's home. Her presence calmed me and I didn't even notice how I fell asleep.

 _At the next moment, all I saw was darkness, until I could hear strange voices around me. Additionally, I was moving._

 ** _How am I moving?_**

 _The last thing I remember was that I fell asleep in my bed, but it definitely not where I was at the moment because when I opened my eyes, though I saw everything around me blurry, different colors flashed around me._

 _It took me awhile to understand there is an ambulance there and from it the colorful flashes came._

 _Two doctors were walking beside me, moved the stretcher I was lying on. Meanwhile, I noticed with the corner of my eyes the black car behind me that crashed into a tree._

 ** _One second… I am the one they are taking to the ambulance. And the car is…_**

 _The exact car I used to have in Mystic Falls._

 ** _It's the same day I crashed the car! How am I here again? Am I back?_**

 _So many questions filled my mind and I was trying to understand what's going on, when suddenly I heard female voice._

 _"Guys, over here!", she yelled to her co-workers, "There is someone else!"._

 _Few doctors ran to the place, while I the doors of the ambulance closed behind me and I didn't manage to see the person they saw on the road._

 ** _Who else was there except me?_**

Suddenly, I opened my eyes and immediately sat on my bed.

"It's not happening again…", I whispered to myself barely breathing and opened the bag beside me. The necklace was still in the box.

When I opened it, I saw something that I never saw before. The necklace was shining in the dark like a sign that it was working.

 ** _What the hell was it?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**"** **The Guest"**

"Can you tell me where did you disappear yesterday?"

It was a lunch time, so I decided to go to my locker to take the books for the next class. Samantha decided to hold me up. I was not surprised she wanted some answers about yesterday.

"I had… a stomach ache, so I ran home" I lied.

 ** _The best excuse I could find._**

"And that's all?" she sounded disappointed, "You were so paled that I was sure you saw a ghost. I thought there is a more interesting story that this one" she grinned.

"Well… Sorry that my story was not about me being in a situation of life and death" I said when we reached to my locker.

Samantha laughed and leaned on the locker beside me, while I was filling my locker with the books I didn't need.

"What is this?"

I immediately looked at her, trying to understand what she was asking about, when suddenly I noticed she was looking straight at my bag where the box I received yesterday was.

"This?" I asked and started to push it deeper, "Oh, it's nothing. Just a stupid necklace of mine" I smiled, trying it to seem real, but I don't think she bought it.

"If you say so", Samantha straightened and adjusted her bag on the shoulder, "What do you say about to meet after the school at the parking lot and we'll drive from here to the library".

I shrugged and closed the locker, "Sounds good to me" and after those words the bell rang and we started to walk towards the class direction.

After long hours at the library, or at least it felt like long hours, we gave up and decided to go and to walk at the park. It was still light outside and every day became much hotter than the previous.

We bought ice creams and walked, while Samantha was telling me things about herself. I have to admit, the more I learned about her than more she convinced me I was wrong about her at the first sight.

Samantha always seemed to me as one of these apathetic smart girls who doesn't really care about anything, but it was nice to find out how cool she is.

When she was trying to find out more about me, I always said that there's nothing interesting or special that I can tell. Once, before I dropped into Mystic Falls, I could talk about myself or everything else for hours.

 ** _I guess Mystic Falls changed me somehow._**

"Did you ever have a boyfriend?" Samantha asked and looked at me while taking a lick of her chocolate ice cream.

"Honestly? No" I can't even describe how embarrassed I felt at that moment. Samantha was telling me about her boyfriends the past hour and I even didn't have one.

"Really?" she said, "Well, it's totally cool".

I looked at her with stare _are you kidding me_ , but when she noticed it, she found right to explain herself.

"What? You're only sixteen years old, right?" I nodded, "I think it's absolutely fine" her reaction surprised me in a good way.

Samantha was already seventeen years old because she'd been sent to school later than she was supposed to be sent, but it didn't bother her.

Suddenly, she got a text and read it right away.

"Well, I need to go now. My mom needs my help" she said while she was texting back.

"It's okay. I'll see you tomorrow" I smiled.

"See ya, girl" she waved and hurried to get home.

I looked at her direction and didn't notice how I got lost in thought, when I suddenly heard very familiar male voice behind me that made be stand frozen.

"Did you receive my gift?"

First, I started to think that maybe I heard wrong because it was not possible, but when I turned to the person behind me I couldn't but notice the famous blue eyes that were staring right into mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**"** **The Silhouette"**

 _Few weeks ago, the hospital_

"The results seemed to be fine, so tomorrow you can go home".

The doctor was looking at me smiling while she told me the good news. My mom was sitting on the bed, smiling in relief. This whole time, my mom didn't stop to worry. I've never seen her so scared before.

"You see, mom, you had no reasons to be worried".

"How couldn't I?" she said and took my arm, "At least you're fine".

I smiled at my mom and I could to notice how thrilled she was by the good news.

"Well, Anna, I think you should get some rest before tomorrow" the doctor said and my mom nodded to her words agreeing.

"I'll see you in the morning, sweetie" my mom leaned to kiss me on the forehead and then stood up.

The doctor and my mom both went towards the door, but before they left, my mom looked at me one last time and waved with a smile. I waved back and right after they turned off the light, I turned on my side and closed my eyes.

I could hear them both still talking about something behind the door and I'm pretty sure that my mom was thanking the doctor for everything. Even that I was not in a life danger after the accident, I'm happy that my mother can finally sleep in peace without any worries.

Suddenly, the door opened again.

 **God, I knew she'll return to check on me.**

I opened my eyes and looked at the door's direction.

"Mom, common, you should go home and take some rest, too, because the moment I'll return you won't have time for this" I said, trying to make a joke.

The room was still dark because no one turned on the lights, so all I could see was a silhouette.

I smiled at my mom's direction, trying to prove that I'm totally fine one more time, but suddenly I got a very weird feeling when I got no respond.

"Mom?" I asked keep staring at the silhouette in the room, "Is everything okay?"

Still. No respond.

I was about to take off the blanket and stoop up, when suddenly the door opened again and the light turned on.

My mom entered inside and as much as she tried to seem calm, I guess I made her worried when she heard me.

"Did you call me, sweetie?" she asked and I couldn't not to look confused.

"Hmm, no" I responded, "I-I… didn't".

She smiled at me once again and said "If you need something, I'm at the hall talking to your doctor".

I nodded and stopped her when she was about to turn off the lights again.

"Can you, please, keep the lights on?".

"No problem, honey" and after those words, she left again and then I put my head back on the pillow.

 **I am not sure that I'm alone in this room.**


	5. Chapter 5

**«The Guest; Part Two»**

Before I opened my eyes, I could guess I'm in a car.

 **What? A car?**

I opened my eyes, feeling my head almost exploding from pain, and saw the view changing as the car was moving.

 **Where am I? How did I get here?**

«It took you longer than I expected».

The voice. There's no way it's him.

I turned to the driver's sit and then I was convinced, that it wasn't a dream. There he is, sitting right next to me, driving, focused on the road. It's...

«I'm Damon, by the way».

 **Wait, what?! Damon as Damon Salvatore or Damon as I probably hit my head too hard somewhere?**

I probably didn't react for too long and my face expression said it all, because he started to talk again.

«I know. Handsome man and all that, but don't be that surprised».

I felt like it's time for me to figure out what the hell is going on here.

«Where am I?»

«In a car, obviously», his sarcastic tone sounded too familiar for someone I've never met before. **God, Anna. You couldn't ever met him. You're hilusinating things right now!** «I'm taking you on a trip».

«On a trip?» I suddenly realized that I have no idea for how long I was unconscious. «You have to take me back. My mother...».

«...thinks you are studying with your friend, Sam», he interrupted me. «I sent her a message when you were napping».

«Napping?» I started to get mad. «You hit me!»

He tried not to laugh, but I could see that he wanted to. What was so funny in what I said?

«I didn't hit you. You did all the job for me», I guess he could feel my questioning look because he kept talking. «You lost consciousness. It was shock, I believe. You just couldn't believe that someone so handsome like me would talk to you». Again. His playful, sarcastic tone.

I rolled my eyes and looked forward. He was right. Maybe I was shocked. I thought it was FREAKING IAN SOMERHALDER. **Wouldn't you be shocked?** And eventually it was Damon... Now I was more confused than shocked.

«Wait. You've been following me?» I just realized that he did know the name of my friend.

He just shrugged. I feel like he didn't feel it was necessary to give me an explanation. God knows what else he knew.

«So what's your plan?» I asked. I felt so weird because, for some reason, it didn't feel weird to me. It felt... natural. Maybe because I was still convinced I was dreaming?

And for the first time since I woke up he turned to me and looked right into my eyes; «You're going to explain what exactly is going on here».

—

 **[A/N]**

 **Hey guys!**

' **The Savior' IS BACK. We know it's been a loooong time since we uploaded for the last time, but now we're back and we hope you're still interested in our story.**


End file.
